The invention relates to apparatus for transporting commodities along paths wherein the commodities are caused to change the direction of travel. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus which are especially suited for the transport of commodities in the form of stacks of superimposed sheets of paper, cardboard, metallic or plastic foil or combinations of such materials. The term "stacks" is intended to denote larger or smaller piles of superimposed or overlapping sheets or panels, as well as individual sheets or panels.
It is often necessary to transport stacks of paper sheets and the like in such a way that the stacks are delivered from a gathering or like machine in a given direction and must thereupon change the direction of their travel, normally or often at right angles to the given direction. For example, such changes in the direction of transport of stacks are or can be necessary in order to take advantage of the space which is available in a plant, e.g., in an establishment wherein larger sheets of paper or the like are subdivided into smaller sheets and the smaller sheets are assembled into stacks which are thereupon introduced into boxes or into other types of receptacles.